PSMD: It's Serene Under the Tree
by ZTKeaton
Summary: Zach and Charmander have been the best of friends ever since Zach came to this world. Nothing can separate them! But what happens when a tragic accident threatens to tear them apart for good? It's the thrilling and romantic tale of the aftermath of Dark Matter and the hardships Zach and his partner still go through, even after the world is saved! Rated M for Gore and MxM YAOI!
1. Where Are They Now?

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

 **Hello readers. Welcome to my first fan fiction on this site, and to my first fan fiction on the internet! I was inspired to write this after reading many good fan fictions on this site. However, I noticed a lack of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fan fictions. Specifically, gay Mystery Dungeon fan fictions. Most of what I've seen is either a one-shot or an incomplete story. That doesn't mean that there aren't any here! It just means I'm blind to the stories on here! I guess I'll also note that I haven't seen any recent stories, which made me a bit sad. I really enjoyed reading the story 'Red Eyes See Through My Lies" and was really hoping to find similar stories, only to be disappointed in the lack of them.**

 **As far as MY story goes, this will be a multiple chapter story based off of the Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon game. The characters being Zach, the human-to-Pokemon Squirtle, and Charmander, the partner who's always been there. I present them here and now because I don't think I've done a good job of properly introducing them in the story itself. I will also provide a warning. WARNING! This WILL contain YAOI, meaning male x male sex in future chapters! Yes, this is mainly a romantic "I think I love you" story, but hey, what's a good gay fan fiction without the good stuff? Of course, I will always warn you readers if the chapter contains anything rated M.**

 **So, without further ado, enjoy the story! Rate and Review! Constructive criticism always appreciated!**

* * *

Zach's P.O.V.

"Excellent work today as usual you two! Congratulations on your newest discovery! You'll have to tell us what you find there!" Ampharos, leader of the Expedition Society, cheered, giving my partner and I a great big smile. He always gave us that smile, regardless of how big or little our discoveries were. Not too long ago, me and Charmander, said partner, as well as my best friend, had discovered a brand new Mystery Dungeon, or at least one that hasn't been discovered by others yet. Being the glutton for adventure he is, Charmander announced to all the members of the Expedition Society that me and him were going to explore the new dungeon tomorrow, without my consent of course.

"Just make sure that you're both prepared for the challenges ahead. We wouldn't want the world's greatest heroes going down in some unknown dungeon, now would we?" Ampharos teased. Although I found that kind of obvious, he was right. If we go there unprepared, we could easily get our butts beaten pretty badly. "Ha! Don't sweat it Ampharos! We know better than to charge blindly into danger! No way are we going down anytime soon, right Zach?" Charmander vociferously asked me with his usual enthusiasm. "R-right! We'll be sure to be careful out there!" I nervously replied, trying to conceal a rising blush. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't nervous about exploring that dungeon, no way! It's just that I was exploring it with Charmander as my only partner. He insisted that we explore it by ourselves, seeing as we were the ones who discovered it. So, what's wrong with exploring with your best friend? Well, it's kinda difficult if you have feelings for him…

Yeah, the truth is, I have feelings for Charmander. We've been friends ever since I turned into a Pokemon almost a year ago. We've been through so much together, and I guess I just kinda fell for his charm. I know it's gay to like another guy, but I don't care. He's just...Charmander. Albeit he's a bit quirky, immature, sassy, and a bit too straightforward, but he's also kind, he has unfailing determination, he cares for others a lot, and, not to mention, he's a bit good looking…

"Helloooo? Earth to Zach?" Charmander started giggling. "Wha? Oh sorry…" I mumbled in embarrassment. He put on a concerned face, staring into my eyes. "Are you okay? Something bothering you?" "N-no, I'm perfectly fine, one-hundred percent okay!" I replied hastily, my face so red, it was almost as if I got hit by a Will-o-Wisp. One good look at my blue-turned-red face sent Charmander over the edge laughing. Way to go Zach. "Anyway, tomorrow is a big day. I'm off to bed. Coming Zach?" He yawned. "Uhh, actually I was thinking of taking a nightly stroll. Thanks for offering though." I said absentmindedly. Thanks for offering? What am I, a loser? "Suit yourself! Goodnight guys!" "Goodnight Charmander" Ampharos and I said in unison. He strolled away towards our facilities' living quarters, humming some random tune I didn't recognize. I head towards the exit, Ampharos giving me a "goodnight" before bumping into a wall. Typical Ampharos.

Charmander's P.O.V.

I stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought. What's up with Zach? Usually he keeps a cool head (no pun intended what with him being a Squirtle and all), but lately I've noticed he's been lost in his thoughts. I think the worst part about that is his nonchalant reactions to my concerns for him. Sure, he freaked out a bit today, but usually he passes my worries off as nothing. What's he keeping from me? We've been the bestest of friends since forever! I thought that meant we could share everything with each- No, what am I saying? Zach is nice to me, he's brave, he's selfless, he's cute, and he definitely wouldn't keep anything from me unless it was beyond personal! I let out a grunt of approval, until I replayed what I just said. "D-did I just call him...cute?" I asked out loud, expecting someone to answer me or something, but I was alone. At least, I think I'm alone.

Zach's P.O.V

The starry night sky was always a nice sight for me. It reminded me of the adventures me and Charmander shared together, and the destiny we both shared. We went through a lot of pain, Charmander especially. I hated Dark Matter for Charmander's sadness. The night sky reminded me that it was over. We had won.

It was a quiet night tonight. It's funny how a booming city turns into the ruins of an ancient civilization at night, only to be great once again when the ruins meet the light of day. It's poetic when you put it that way. I'm actually a bit surprised no one but me is out tonight. Usually there's at least a few other people out chatting it up, but I couldn't even see a petty thief on the streets. Did I miss something? I was about to turn around and head back when I felt someone watching me. But, from where? The streets are empty! "Hello? Someone there?" I called out, getting nothing but the looming silence of the town at night. Something wasn't right. I warily started moving in the direction of the Expedition Society HQ, making sure I wasn't being followed. That's when I noticed a piece of paper that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that it was a newspaper clipping, the headline reading: "New Mystery Dungeon Discovered!" Oh no, please don't tell me... "A new mystery dungeon was discovered by the exploration team known as Team Delta Rescue! According to their team leader, the dungeon is located on the far end of Mystery Jungle. They warn exploration teams to keep away from the dungeon, as it is a very high level dungeon. In other news..."

Well, this is just terrific. How am I going to tell Charmander that we've got competition? If we fail, he'll be devastated... I sulked all the way to our quarters. I was NOT looking forward to disappointing Charmander. Thankfully when I arrived, he was sound asleep, curled up in the cutest way. There was no way I was waking him up, not for bad news. I sighed, glad I didn't have to play the bringer of bad news tonight. Tossing the clipping aside, I got comfortable on my bed, staring at Charmander. With a smile, I closed my eyes. "Goodnight Charmander. Love you..."

* * *

 **What'd you think? I think it was decent, but that's me. Yeah, I noticed the lack of Charmander's P.O.V. too, but don't worry! The next chapter will be Charmander centered, revealing secrets and putting you on the edge of your office chairs! (Or whatever you sit on to read) I'm actually a bit excited to type it up, as I am enjoying the chapter even more every time I look in my notebook. Oh well, I guess you guys will just have to wait until I post it, huh? Until then, see you guys in the next one!**

 **-Keaton**


	2. Story Update

Hiya readers, Went on a long hiatus from writing, but im glad some people want more of the story. I'll start writing the next chapter soon! Keep an eye out! -Keaton


End file.
